Casablanca
Casablanca è un film del 1942 diretto da Michael Curtiz. Trama All'inizio della Seconda guerra mondiale, l'espatriato americano Rick Blaine gestisce un locale a Casablanca, nel Marocco francese controllato dal regime filo-nazista della Francia di Vichy. Anche se in passato ha contrabbandato armi per aiutare gli etiopi durante l'invasione italiana del 1935 e ha partecipato come combattente repubblicano alla Guerra Civile Spagnola, Rick è diventato un uomo cinico e dichiaratamente neutrale sulla maggior parte delle questioni. Il criminale Ugarte arriva nel locale di Rick con due lettere di transito rubate, documenti che consentirebbero di muoversi liberamente nell'Europa occupata dai tedeschi e, quindi, di raggiungere il neutrale Portogallo e da lì di arrivare negli Stati Uniti. Ugarte prevede di vendere le lettere a un prezzo molto alto al miglior offerente, con cui si dovrà incontrare la sera stessa. Tuttavia, prima di poter effettuare la vendita, Ugarte è arrestato dai poliziotti del capitano Louis Renault, francese di Vichy, che vuole dimostrare la propria efficienza al maggiore Strasser della Gestapo. All'insaputa di Renault, però, prima di essere arrestato, Ugarte affida i documenti a Rick, affinché li custodisca. Nel frattempo Ilsa Lund, amata da Rick a Parigi prima della guerra, arriva a Casablanca con il marito Victor Laszlo, uno stimato leader della Resistenza cecoslovacca. Quando Ilsa si era innamorata di Rick credeva che il marito fosse morto, ucciso dai nazisti in un campo di concentramento; scoprendo invece che era ancora vivo, aveva improvvisamente lasciato Rick senza spiegazioni, per ritornare da Laszlo. Ora però Laszlo e Ilsa hanno bisogno delle lettere di transito per fuggire in America e proseguire la loro lotta al nazismo. Rick non vuole consegnare le lettere, perché la passione tra lui e Ilsa si riaccende e l'americano vuole trattenere la donna con sé a Casablanca. Il comportamento di Rick cambia quando, parlando con Laszlo, questi insiste perché Ilsa e Rick partano insieme, lasciando lo stesso Laszlo in Marocco: il ceco è disposto a perdere la propria donna, pur di saperla al sicuro all'estero. Colpito dal sacrificio di Laszlo e ricordando il proprio passato patriottico, Rick elabora un piano: facendo il doppio gioco, promette al capitano Renault di consegnargli Victor quando, nel proprio locale, gli avrebbe dato le lettere. In realtà Blaine, al momento della consegna, minaccia Renault con la pistola e lo costringe ad accompagnare lui, Laszlo e Ilsa all'aeroporto, dopo aver fatto una telefonata per garantirsi il libero passaggio. Il capitano finge di telefonare all'aeroporto, avvisando invece il maggiore Strasser, che si precipita all'aeroporto. Mentre il velivolo con a bordo Victor e Ilsa inizia a rullare verso la pista di decollo, Strasser giunge trafelato e tenta di contattare la torre di controllo per bloccare i fuggitivi, ma viene ucciso da Rick. L'aereo parte indisturbato e all'arrivo dei gendarmi Renault, forse stanco della propria odiosa collaborazione con i nazisti, copre Rick e gli propone di fuggire nell'Africa Equatoriale Francese, controllata dalle forze della Francia libera. Note Una delle pellicole hollywoodiane più celebri di tutti i tempi, è tratta dall'opera teatrale Everybody Comes to Rick's di Murray Burnett e Joan Alison. Secondo alcune voci, per il ruolo di Rick era stato inizialmente pensato l'attore e futuro Presidente degli stati Uniti Ronald Reagan. Nel 1989 è stato inserito fra i film preservati dal National Film Registry presso la Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti. Nel 1998 l'American Film Institute l'ha inserito al secondo posto della classifica dei cento migliori film americani di tutti i tempi e dieci anni dopo, nella lista aggiornata, è sceso al terzo. In Italia, la realizzazione dei manifesti e delle locandine del film fu affidata nel 1945 al pittore cartellonista Luigi Martinati. Censura in Italia * Nella versione italiana del film viene effettuata una censura sul passato del personaggio, affermando che Rick ha aiutato i cinesi in un non meglio precisato evento. Nell'originale invece Rick ha aiutato gli etiopi nella guerra contro gli italiani. * Stesso trattamento per le due scene in cui compare il capitano Tondelli, un impacciato ufficiale italiano. La prima è all'aeroporto in cui un militare nazista non presta molta attenzione alla presentazione dell'italiano che segue ossequioso il nazista. La seconda in cui Tondelli ricompare fuori del Rick's litigando con un ufficiale tedesco (e Renault nota come italiani e tedeschi non potranno mai andare d'accordo.) Le scene sono state tagliate nell'edizione italiana (uscita comunque al cinema dopo la guerra) e compaiono solo dall'Edizione DVD in poi, ri-doppiate con nuovi doppiatori (e il restante doppiaggio del film resta immutato). . * Il signor Ferrari (Sydney Greenstreet), personaggio ambiguo che dirige il mercato nero, viene rinominato "Ferrac", oscurando la sua origine italiana. Versione a colori La storia della versione colorizzata di Casablanca uscita negli anni '80 è stata lunga e travagliata. Nel 1984 la MGM-UA usò la Color Systems Technology per colorizzare il film con un costo di $180,000. Quando due anni dopo Ted Turner della Turner Entertainment acquistò i film della MGM-UA, egli cancellò la versione a colori esistente e contattò nel 1988 l'American Film Technologies (AFT) per colorizzare nuovamente il film. L'AFT completo il lavoro di colorizzazione in fue mesi al costo di $450.000. Anche in Italia, seppur raramente, è stata trasmessa in televisione la versione colorizzata del film. Omaggi al film nella scena conclusiva del film.]] Sono incalcolabili gli omaggi che il cinema ha dedicato a "Casablanca", pellicola di cui Umberto Eco ha scritto "un cliché ci fa sorridere, cento ci commuovono" The Clichés are Having a Ball. Tra le più spiritose e divertenti citazioni ricordiamo il film Ma papà ti manda sola di Peter Bogdanovich, in cui una scatenata Barbra Streisand seduce l'ingenuo Ryan O'Neill sulle note di As time goes by (per poi cadere entrambi da un panchetto del piano: omaggio questo, invece, a Quando la moglie è in vacanza di Billy Wilder). O ancora le discussioni tra Meg Ryan e Billy Crystal (in Harry ti presento Sally) sul perché delle scelte di Ingrid Bergman. E ovviamente, Provaci ancora, Sam, pellicola di Herbert Ross in cui un imbranato critico cinematografico (Woody Allen) sogna di rivivere la passione tra Bogart e la Bergman con la moglie di un amico (Diane Keaton). Lo stesso titolo originale del film scritto da Allen come commedia teatrale, "Play it again, Sam", ricorda la famosa battuta della Bergman: "Suonala, Sam. Suona 'Mentre il tempo passa'" In originale: "Play it, Sam. Play 'As time goes by'".. Tra le tante battute, segnaliamo: "Louis, penso che questo sia l'inizio di una bella amicizia" "Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship"., citata nel finale del film "Gatto nero, gatto bianco" di Emir Kusturica. Anche il film comico Una pallottola spuntata 2½: l'odore della paura richiama questo film: mentre i due protagonisti sono seduti a un tavolo di un locale per single, la ragazza chiede al pianista di colore, ovviamente Sam, di suonare la loro canzone; il pianista comincerà a cantare però una versione piuttosto allegra di Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead, canzone invece del film Il mago di Oz. Anche il mondo dei fumetti ha reso omaggio al film: Giorgio Cavazzano ha realizzato testi e disegni per la parodia disneyana "Topolino, Minni in Casablanca", appositamente realizzata in mezzatinta per ricreare le atmosfere del film. Nel corso della storia, la celebre frase "Suonala ancora, Sam" diventa un autentico tormentone per il pianista impersonato da Pippo. Un altro omaggio fumettistico lo troviamo nell'albo di Leo Ortolani, il creatore di Rat-Man, intitolato "La lunga notte dell'investigatore Merlo". Inoltre nella sit-com americana Will & Grace ci sono molti riferimenti al film, soprattutto da parte di Grace, in alcuni episodi. References Locandina Categoria:Film drammatici Categoria:Film romantici Categoria:Premi Oscar al miglior film